Undercover
by prrtmafia
Summary: Atsushi didn’t want to do this. He really didn’t. He was determined to maintain some level of diginity. But when a mission calls for a strong abilty user, Atsushi is shoved into a dress, pushed to be act as his bandaged boyfriend’s date into a event to infiltrate a ball, he really doesn’t have a choice.


**Bungou Stray dogs does not belong to me! Neither do any of the characters mentioned! I only own this work of writing 3 **

"That's it. Any last minute questions about the mission details? Dazai, do you understand?"

"Eh? Why do you always ask me?"

Atsushi piped up. "Yes, Kunikida-_san, _I have an .. inquiry."

Kunikida shifted his attention over to Atsushi, who, in Kunikida's opinion, had every right to look uncomfortable.

A few moments passed, in which Atsushi seemed to be pondering whether or not to ask the question loitering around in the back alley way of his mind, but ultimately decided to follow through with it.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Kunikida pinched the bridge of his nose, and remembering the talk he had with Dazai earlier, he calmed himself down and responded as positively and reassuring as he could.

"No, brat. You look .. lovely. Just like a woman."

Atsushi was adorning a dress of dark lavender, which contrasted nicely with his pale skin. It was a one piece dress, with the top half being coveted with gold flowers and flakes, which disparsed and spread out as the dress moved downwards. A gold ribbon tied the middle of the dress and hugged Atsushi's waist. The initial dress ended just above his knees, but Atsushi has felt the need to cover up, and had asked Yosano-_sensei_ to make the dress a little longer, to which she had sewn on a bit of light pale pink cloth. The sleeves of a _kimono _were covering his arms, and together, with his gem encrusted slippers, he looked like very much like a lady.

His hair was pinned and braided back, albeit a bit messy from when Dazai-_san _Had insisted on redoing his braid.

Rosy lips twitched upwards at the confirmation.

"Thank you very much, Kunikida-s_an." _

_"_Ne, Atsushi-_kun _should be careful. You almost look like Kunikida-_kun_'s ideal woman! Minus the large breasts, of course." Dazai said, cheekily, his smile only widening when he saw his boyfriend's face colouring.

"Oy, you better not be thinking about taking him away from me, Kunikida-_kun!" _Dazai warned, and what Atsushi calls his "oscar-worthy smile," plastered on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it, bastard. Besides, he doesn't even meet half of my expectations." Kunkida scoffed.

"Eh? Don't take that to heart, darling, you're more than enough in my book," Dazai mummered to Atsushi.

"Besides, your expections are too high. You'll never get a wife like that." Dazai grinned at him.

"_Oy!"_

"You're going to break him one day, Dazai." Ranpo said, grinning merrily at him.

"Don't worry so much, kitty-cat. You look perfectly fine." He added to Atsushi.

Atsushi felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned his head slightly back. Looking at him was a smiling Kenji.

"Atsushi_-san, _would you mind going over the plan one more time? I ate a bowl of curry on my way here and slept through Kunikida-_san's _presentation."

Atsushi rubbed in chin in thought. "I don't think I'm the right person to ask, though," He mused. "Kyouka-_chan _has an excellent memory, you shoul—"

"She's already left for her station." Ranpo interrupted. "Come over here, I'll explain it." He beckoned with his finger.

"Dazai, kitty-cat and Kunikida-_kun _going to infiltrate an event. Said event is not on any records, and is being held on a yacht, in international waters." He began.

"During this event, a shit ton of human trafficking is taking place. Trading, buying, selling. You know." He nodded towards Kenji.

"Kitty-cat is going to act as someone Dazai wants to trade, solely for the list of people involved in the trafficking. The excuse is that Dazai wants the list of potential people he wants to buy from. Yosano-_sensei_ and Kyouka_-chan_ are going to free the slaves, and you will clear their way for them. Tanizaki will get the list to the police, and I will be monitoring you all, alongside with President, Haruno-_chan _and Naomi-_chan."_

He threw his hands up, grinning.

"Easy!"

Kenji nodded happily, his eyes twinkling.

"_Ah, _I see now! It _is _pretty simple!"

Atsushi watched at Kenji bounced away, probably to join Yosano-_sensei _and Kyouka_-chan._

_"_Oh god. He's chum." Atsushi spoke, voicing cracking.

"No," Dazai hummed. "His priorities are pretty simple, this time."

He turned towards Atsushi, a sharp grin on his face. He embraced Atsushi around the waist, ruffling trough the layers of fabric.

He positioned his head near Atsushi's ear and gently breathed;

"Yours, however . . ."

Atsushi sucked in a breath and shivered.

"Stop that. It's not good for my heart," He whispered. "I'll get something from your germs."

"Like what?" Dazai said, laughing. "_Hanihaki?"_

"Love sick." Atsushi clarified.

Dazai blinked, his laughter cutting off abruptly. He stared at Atsushi for a bit, before leaning down and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"You're going to be the end of me, y'know?" Dazai laughed weakly.

"I love you." He added, resting his head on Atsushi's shoulders."

Before Atsushi could reply, A distressed Kunkida grabbed them both by the collars and dragged them out, towards the car, to drive them to their destination, all the while muttering and yelling something about 'PDA being strictly against the rules.'

"Will he be able to fight in that dress?" Noami proposed.

"Yeah," Ranpo hummed. "Quite flexible . . . And if not," Ranpo gave a wide grin.

"I'm sure Dazai won't hesitate to take his clothes off, if needed."


End file.
